


Night Ride

by R_Vizor



Series: Malon and Link's Sex Stories [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M, Happy Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Vizor/pseuds/R_Vizor
Summary: Link defeated Ganondorf, sealing him away in the Sacred Realm, and Zelda sent him back in the past to live a "normal" life.He chose to go to the LonLon Ranch, where he fell in love with the beautiful Malon.Seven years later, they were both adults and hard-workers at the ranch. One night, both Talon and Ingo left the couple alone at the ranch, and they intended to take advantage of it to the fullest...
Relationships: Link/Malon (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Malon and Link's Sex Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831495
Kudos: 16





	Night Ride

Seven years.  
It had been seven years since Link arrived at the ranch, looking for a job and a new place to live. Seven years that he appeared in Malon’s life and stole her heart, he who refused the position of Chief of the Royal Guard, one most people would die for. He told Princess Zelda, who proposed him the post in the first place, he wanted to live a peaceful life away from the fights and burdens of such existence.

He could had become anything, really. He was the most talented swordsman of Hyrule, played the most beautiful melodies on his ocarina, and could outrun even the best trained postman in the kingdom. To top it off, he knew a lot of stories from all over the world, like the one about the mighty Goron warrior who defeated an ancient dragon or the creation of Hyrule by the three Goddesses.

And yet, he chose to live in the small LonLon Ranch. Malon had first met him in the Castle Town, as she was looking for her father who had yet to complete a delivery commissioned by the Royal Family themselves. A short meeting, with few sentences exchanged between them, was enough for her heart to settle for Link. One can only imagine her excitement when her crush asked her father to stay at her home a couple of days later.  
It did not take long for Malon to convince her father Talon, the owner of the ranch, to let the young boy stay. She was everything to him, after all.

The two young kids immediately got along, much to the delight of the young girl. Proud as she were, she paid close attention not to reveal him how infatuated she was. It turned out Link was from the same mold as her, and the two of them officially became a couple throughout their teenage years.  
Talon was very supportive of them, as was the only other employee of the ranch, Ingo. He once saw the arrival of Link as a threat, as he was the hardest-working man around, but he appeased as years went by, and he became a good friend and a reliable ear for the lovers.

Young Hylians being young Hylians, the hand-holding of the pair eventually turned to cuddles, kisses, caresses, and beyond. However, they always were very careful to do it in secret places, to keep their privacy in the rather small ranch. Neither of them wanted Talon or Ingo to surprise them in the middle of the act, which is why they often ended up in a straw-filled corner of the barn, while making sure they stayed as quiet as possible.

One night, some days after their eighteenth birthdays, would prove to be different.

As the sun started to set, Malon put down her pitchfork. She, who once was a small girl running around the joyful horses, had evolved into a stunning young lady. Her long red hair, with two vibrant strays rippling on her forehead, ended halfway her back. Her blue eyes kept their long dark lashes and the softness of her cheeks, although a little slimmed since her childhood, gave her an irresistible beauty.  
Link was in the middle of feeding the horses. He, too, had grown into a beautiful being. His medium-length blond hair, free in the open air, was a sight she could not get enough of. Both his ears were pierced by a blue ring, which nicely contrasted to his bright hair. His long pointy nose stood firmly between his dark blue eyes, under thick blond eyebrows. Unlike some boys from the town, his chin became relatively thin.

Malon, however, quickly noticed the setting sun, and Talon was nowhere to be seen. He was however supposed to spend the night at the castle with Ingo, for a business dinner with the Royal Family.  
“Dad! Are you ready to go?”  
Talon came out of one of the houses. He looked, as usual, like he woke up from the deepest slumber known from Hylians. Ingo followed behind, with a couple of suitcases.  
“Oy, Malon, I’m afraid your father will never change. It took him so long to just put on a suit and a tie!”, he said.  
“Hey, you know damn well I’m not used to these aristocrat stuff!”, Talon replied.  
Malon and Link shared a laugh.  
“These two really make the pair!”, Link claimed. “Are you sure it is safe to let them go at the Castle?”  
“Well, the Princess wants to reward two hard-working gentlemen, you know?”, Malon laughed again.  
“Yeah, she definitively won’t be disappointed with them”, he said.  
“Oh, I guess Zelda is used to them, and they’ll be better suited to take care of business than us anyway”, the redhead continued.  
“You’re right Sweetie”, Link said, turning his head towards her with a smile.

Truth to be told, Malon waited nothing more than the departure of Ingo and her father. For the very first time, she would get to spend the night alone with Link in the ranch, with no one to bother them.  
As her lover went to help her father to get on his horse, she observed him, unconsciously biting her lower lip.

She wanted him.

Ingo and Talon soon took their leaves of the couple, who waved goodbye to the pair until their horses disappeared in the horizon.  
“Well, night’s about to go down so I guess we shou…”, Link started.  
He did not have time to finish sentence as he got tackled to the ground by Malon. He understood what she wanted at the very time his eyes crossed hers.  
“Oh, should we go to the barn Sweetie?”, he asked.  
“No silly”, she answered. “We’ve got the whole night all by ourselves this time. Let’s take a shower to clean off our sweat, and I’ll meet you in the bedroom, OK?”

Link, still lying down in the grass, smiled largely and nodded. They both got back up and went to shower in one of the multiple water holes near the ranch to clean their entire body. They were, after all, understandably excited about what was going to go down.

The young woman was the first one to reach their room. Wearing nothing but her white nightdress, she lied on their bed, with her flamboyant hair all across the pillows. For the first time, they will be able to let it all out, and she could hardly wait. Her nipples were already trying to peak through the fabric of her dress, stimulated by her thoughts.  
Thankfully, her Prince Charming soon opened the door.

Link was only wearing a pair of dark green boxers. He, too, thought clothes would be a waste of time for the foreseeable events. He glanced at his lover on the bed, lit up by the setting sun’s orange beams going through the windows.  
“By Farore, you are stunning”, he said.  
“You’re not bad either”, she replied, biting her lower lip.  
The man then crossed the room and climbed into the bed, placing his face in front of hers.  
“I love you.”

Filled with a repressed passion and desire for far too long, the pair started to kiss each other. Fast, deep kisses while caressing the necks and backs of their partner.  
But Link was on top, and knew his duty was too please her first. His mouth quickly deviated from her lips to her neck, while his hands started to explore her body more freely. With one of his finger, he circled all around her breasts, carefully avoiding her most sensitive spots too let the pleasure build up in her. He could feel her breathing become more erratic, as she simply started to be overwhelmed by the act.

She arched her back a little as Link’s right hand went after one of her nipples almost piercing through the cloth of her white dress. His forefinger only turned around it, before eventually delicately brushing it, causing Malon to moan lightly for the first time.  
Satisfied with this reaction, Link stopped the kissing and got up on his knees. After caressing the redhead’s curves, he gently caressed her exposed thighs, to great effect. Malon trembled at the touch of his hand on her skin. Going all the way to her right ankle, his hand moved back up on the inner side of her leg, stopping inches away from her private parts. 

Malon’s eyes were wide opened with excitement. Link, on the other hand, had small eyes akin to a smart-ass. He was obviously enjoying toying with her. However, she looked as she needed something more.  
He happily obliged by pulling off her dress, slowly revealing her anatomy in the dying light of the sun. Her neck ended on the most beautiful breasts Link ever saw – even though they were probably the only ones he ever laid eyes on – which, despite being flatten by gravity, retained a nice shape and ended in two bright pink nipples. Her waist was a tad thinner than her upper part, and Link could perceive the abs of the hard-working farm girl under her small belly. Her hips below widen her silhouette before splitting it in two wonderful and strong legs. Between them, a bush of red hair sat above her intimacy.

Link resumed the kisses, from the neck to her breasts. His hands, now able to roam directly on her skin, caressed her waist, slowly going down. His left one suddenly left the sides of her body to move towards her pubic hair. Feeling it, Malon instinctively tilted her pelvis, as to open herself to her lover.  
A motion not wasted for sure, as Link’s hand dive onto her pubis. The redhead woman arched her back even more, driving the back of her head firmly into the bed. Amused by her reaction, the young man stopped and let his left hand hover around her private parts. She looked at him dead in the eyes, eager for more, for way more.

“Touch me”, she begged.

For sole answer, Link lowered his head towards her crotch and lovingly kissed her clitoris, sending shock-waves throughout her body. With a firm grasp, he lifted up her two legs to leave her defenseless to his attack.  
After a few more kisses and licks for good measure, he left her pink bud to circle his tongue around her large lips. Upon reaching her perineum, he went back up and halted at the top. Taking a few inches back, he resumed his licking on her clitoris. Varying the speed and the frequency of it, sometimes keeping his tongue straight while swirling at other time, Link made Malon moan louder with each shot.  
To complete the session, he slowly enter one of his forefinger inside her. Sliding carefully in and out of her intimacy, while his mouth was taking care of her lovely bud, he started to feel the redhead woman getting wetter with each passing second.  
But the crowning moment arrived when he inserted a second finger in her and started to scissor inside her. She grab his head, his hair, and her legs were convulsing in the air. A final lick later, he took his finger and face off her.

“Oh, Lover Boy, that was…”  
Malon sighted before continuing her sentence.  
“Wow. Your turn now.”  
She realized how wrong she was: she did not want him, she craved for him.

She pinned him to the bed and jumped on top of him. She could feel her arousal dripping on Link, and as much as she could tell, he enjoyed pleasing her as his pumping cock seemed dying to come out of the fabric of his boxers. Eager to please, she slowly pulled it off to reveal her lover’s manhood, rock hard and pointing at the roof.  
Once rid of the last remaining piece of cloth of the couple, she seductively slid down between his legs, until her face reached his crotch. She then started to caress Link, playfully circling all around his sex without touching it.

She could not play this game very long however, as her desire to take care of it grew stronger with each passing seconds. Eventually, Malon grabbed his penis by its base, and calmly kissed the top of it, showering it with love.  
After a dozen of kiss, she extended her tongue and made its edge barely touch Link’s cock. She made it slide from the top to the bottom of her lover’s sex, before going all the way back up. Link shivered throughout this, which made him ache for more.

Malon granted his wish, as she gently wrapped her lips around the head of his penis. Link felt the warmth of her mouth, of her saliva, as she began blowing him.  
Slowly going up and down, on a very short distance at first. A first glimpse of what was to come, it was an appetizer for both lovers. Not stopping her mouth motion, Malon started to rub her lover’s sex with her right hand, extracting Link’s first moan of the night.  
She took him a little deeper, carefully taking care of every inch she was swallowing with her lips and tongue. His sex was getting wetter and wetter with her saliva, as she increased her speed. Up and down went her head, and her right hand left his penis to cup his balls underneath.

Link’s body started to shake under the pleasure and Malon, as focused as she was on her blowjob, noticed it and understood her lover was about to climax. She slowed down and quickly released the grip of her lips, with her left hand taking over and gently stroking Link. A droplet of pre-cum had formed at the top of his sex.

“Not now, Lover Boy”, Malon said.  
“Sorry, you’re just way better at this than I am”, Link laughed.  
“I’m all yours to train whenever you want to”, she replied with a smile. “However, I have other plans for now…”

She let go of him to climb on her knees. The taste of Link added another level of excitement to her, and she was more than ready to start the real deal. Her lover understood it, and raised a bit his legs to position himself.  
Malon grabbed back his cock, this time to place it right underneath her. Without hesitation, she slid onto it, and felt it gradually entering her vagina. Once fully sat on it, she started to move her hips in a circular motion.

After a couple of turns, she stopped and placed her hands on Link’s chest.  
“I love you”, she said.  
“I love you too”, Link answered.  
He placed his hands under her ass cheeks, and waited for her to start. The touch of Link’s hand on her completed to turn her on, and she started to move.  
She did most of the motions at first. From a calm pace, she accelerated to reach a steady one as she felt Link deep within her. The speed varied, making her chest bounce up and down at an irregular frequency.

Both lovers were fully focused on their pleasure, as Malon continued to ride Link. He could feel her lips swallow his manhood, and she could feel his penis ram her inner walls.  
After several minutes, she sped up, as her desire craved for more, more, and more. She wanted it faster, and she wanted it to last forever.  
However, she started to tire out. She slowed down, dripping wet in sweat, and eventually stopped moving. With Link still inside her, she bent down to reach for his lips, followed by passionate kisses.

“I… I want to go on…”, she whispered.

Link took the lead. With Malon still lying on top of him, he started to move his hips. With his hand firmly on her ass, he held her as he thrust inside her with increasing speed, until the point both of them were moaning.

“L… Link!”

He smiled upon hearing his name. Malon rarely said it, which indicated she was so lost in her pleasure she could not even find the strength to call him by any of the numerous nicknames she usually used. This only fueled his desire more, and he was determined to go to the end.

A few minutes later, both lovers reached their climax.

“Well, that was… Better”, Malon said, panting.  
“Yeah… Yeah, it was”, Link replied.  
“I won’t be able to go back to the barn after that”, she continued.  
“Neither will I”, he agreed.  
“We should build a house for ourselves near the ranch, but away from my father and Ingo”, she noted.  
“You’re right Malon”, Link answered. “I know a group of carpenters who are always hanging around the Kakariko Village, I should pay them a visit.”  
“Good idea, I want to be able to love you as much as tonight”, she replied with a kiss on his left cheek.

They kept silent for several seconds, until Malon spoke up again.  
“Tell me Lover Boy… You think you’re up for a second round?”  
  
Link laughed a bit, and he nodded. The night, indeed, was far from being over for the partners.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there it is, first sex scene I ever wrote from start to finish!  
> Gotta admit I quickly ran out of vocabulatory for this one... I did my best but I feel like the pre-sex part is way better written than the act itself. Well, that probably means I'm gonna have to practise a bit more!


End file.
